1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line-of-sight operation apparatus, a method, and a medical device, and particularly to a line-of-sight operation technique by which it is possible to appropriately determine whether a movement of a line of sight is intended by a user and by which the user can be prevented from being forced to carry a burden.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation technique using a line of sight has been known as a related art. In addition, a known technique also enables, not only simple detection of the position to which the line of sight is directed (line-of-sight position), but also appropriate grasp of a user's intension by combining another type of a detection method.
For example, JP2001-299691A discloses that, in a case in which a user keeps gazing at an icon (e.g., “reduce light quantity” icon) displayed on a display unit for a predetermined period time or longer, further depresses a foot switch to audibly input the name of the icon (e.g., “reduce light quantity”), the user operation is confirmed, and an action corresponding to the icon is executed. An icon for operation having a square frame is typically referred to as a “switch” or “button”.
JP2015-93147A discloses that, in a case in which a user specifies the position of an image by using his/her line of sight, further audibly inputs an action (e.g., “enlarge” or “reduce”), an action corresponding to the audio is executed from the specified position as a start point.
JP2012-128523A discloses that, in a case in which the frequency of a user's blink is higher than a threshold value and a period in which his/her line of sight is directed to a predetermined input unit is longer than a threshold value, the user is specified as an operator.
JP2007-195892A discloses that, after the current line-of-sight position has been calculated and displayed by using a pointer on a display unit and a user has moved his/her line-of-sight position to move the pointer, it is determined whether an icon has been selected depending on whether a predetermined period of time elapses.